The present invention generally relates to devices having a camera feature, and more particularly to a light painting live view.
Like cameras, smartphones, such as the Apple iPhone®, Samsung Galaxy®, Blackberry Q10® and the like, and tablet computers running, for example, Google's Android® operating system (O/S) and Apple's iOS® O/S, include among their features, built-in cameras for taking photos. Applications executing in the smartphones and tablet computers enable control of the built-in cameras, including light painting.
In general, light painting is a photographic technique, often performed at night or in a dark area, where a photographer can introduce different lighting elements during a single long exposure photograph. light painting enables the capture of light trails, light graffiti tags, and so forth.